Waiting for the End
by bornunderabadsign
Summary: Needing help Matt is forced to confesses his deception to Becker. Will it cause a great divide between them, or have their hidden feelings for eachother grown too powerful and unbridled for them to deny anymore, even when facing the end of the world.
1. Introduction

_Authors Note: I h__aven't seen any new Matt/Becker stories, so I have decided to write one. Set sometime in the middle of season 5. Thank you so much for reading. _

**Introduction**

**-Matt's Point Of View-**

I put slight pressure with my fingers on the side of my jaw, it hurt like hell and I could taste the coppery tinge of blood in my mouth. I was lying on my side on the floor, lifting myself up slowly in case anything else I couldn't feel right away was damaged.

Finally I glanced up at my assailant. Becker stood rigid right in front of me, in his typical black security outfit that was looking all the more menacing right now.

He was staring directly at me with his eyes narrowed; arms down at his side with his hands balled into fists so tight his knuckles where turning bone white. The look he was giving me made me feel like he would personally ask for the honor of drilling the final nail into my coffin.

"I trusted you Matthew – bloody hell is that even your real name?" Becker accused with an undercurrent of hurt in his tone.

"Becker I didn't lie about my name, please, I had no choice..." I defended meekly adverting my gaze to look at the fascinating linoleum floor.

"You should have told me sooner, I should have been the first one you told." Becker seethed.

I looked back up at him; his hazel brown eyes were stormy with emotion. "Becker you're just going to have to trust me on this." I pleaded.

The storm behind Becker's eyes darkened even more. "Trust you, you want me to trust you!" He raged, I watched as he closed his eyes and took a calming breath, this time when he opened his eyes he adverted his gaze.

"God damn you Matt…" He muttered under his breath as he turned and left the room. I laid there unmoving – just staring at the empty place where Becker had stood.


	2. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: __ Thank you for reading and reviewing I appreciate the feedback, hope you love the next chapter. _

**-Matt's Point Of View-**

I had been putting ice on my bruised jaw for a few hours now, in spite of the pain killers I had practically dry swallowed it didn't help to alleviate the pain. I knew that the pain I was feeling wasn't from the injury alone – it was from the look of hurt on Becker's face, not just a look of hurt, but a look of hate and disgust.

Becker's haunting words, _"…I should have been the first person you told," _kept playing over and over again in my mind. He was absolutely right I should have told him a long time ago – my not telling him sooner must have been more of a slap in the face to Becker than the very revelation itself.

The sound of someone rapping hard on my door drew me out of my internal pity party as I set the ice pack down and went to answer it. I took a deep breath as I reached the door trying to settle my nerves. I had an inkling who it was, but a small part of me hoped that Connor, Abby, Jess, Lester, or hell even Phillip had decided to pay me a visit.

I opened the door to come face to face with a somber looking Becker, he had changed into his civvies, jeans and a white t-shirt, all gel had been removed from his hair.

My breath hitched at the sight of him, not just because of his Greek god like attractiveness – something I had noticed for a long time and have found myself having to stop down on a daily basis. I was always shocked to see him out of uniform because he looked so…human and disarming.

He looked over my face, his eyes finally stopping at my jaw. "I'd apologize for hitting you, but you dissevered it and more." He deadpanned, and I knew it would be the closest thing I would get to an apology…ever.

I stepped aside and let him in. "Thank you for holding back Becker…" I mumbled, he walked right into the entry making his way to my bar and fixing us both a drink; wordlessly I sat down in the living room and waited.

Becker knew his way around my flat and I never had any problem with him making himself at home here. Shortly after Emily had left, on one cold and rainy night Becker showed up at my flat, not really giving me a reason for coming over. I almost didn't recognize him when he wasn't in black… come to think of it, I never saw him in black outside of the ARC.

When the rain stopped we had stood out on the balcony just talking about nothing at all… and from that day on began an odd sort of timid friendship – if it could be called that – between us. Slowly I had watched as the walls he normally had up…slowly came down with me.

I couldn't look at him as he came into the room and handed me the drink, I took it as he sat in the chair directly across from me.

"So what exactly happens in the future that you had to be sent back to stop it?" Becker questioned with a small smile, but his eyes remained dead.

I felt that burning guilt in my gut again, Becker was hurting and I was hugely responsible for it - I had been an utter coward and Becker was paying the price.

I noticed Becker staring at me, waiting, his eyes intently studying me, he seemed to be searching my face for something. I felt an unnatural flush under his gaze. Like I had done with Abby I disconnected the holographic chip from my wristband putting it on the table in front of Becker.

"I want to show you something…" I explained moving to perch on the arm of his chair. In a passing glace I watched is movements trying to get a clue to his inner emotions that he seemed to be doing a fantastic job of blocking. So inadvertently I noticed - just a flash of movement with his eyes and facial expression- that I normally would have missed. Becker looked me over…_really_ looked me over – with an expression that was more than just a casual interest in what I was wearing.

Seeing that was enough to shock me into slipping right off the arm of the chair and land with a loud thud on the floor.

_To Be Continued… _


End file.
